Regarding a skin cleansing agent such as a facial wash and a body soap, various studies have been conventionally made to obtain good foamability, a high cleansing effect, or moist feel after rinsing. In particular, the skin cleansing agent such as body soap is expected to have high foam volume and foam quality with fine texture during a cleansing process. For such reasons, developed is a skin cleansing agent having high lathering property during cleansing process by combining surfactants with high foamability or a cleansing agent having increased foam volume by combination with a commonly used cationic polymer and a non-ionic polymer for increasing liquid viscosity so that the created foam hardly disappear.
For example, Patent documents 1 and 2 disclose a cleansing composition containing an anionic surfactant and glyceryl ether having an alkyl group with from 4 to 12 carbon atoms. In addition, Patent document 3 discloses and studies a skin cleansing composition in which a detergent surfactant is combined with cationized cellulose.
Meanwhile, in recent days, with commonly occurring hair damages due to wide use of a coloring agent or a perming agent, it is important to provide a hair cleansing agent with an activity of providing a conditioning effect in addition to basic activities such as lathering and detergency.
Generally, in order to impart smoothness to the hair, combined use of an anionic surfactant and silicones (Patent Document 4) or combined use of an anionic surfactant and cationized cellulose is carried out.